Magby
|} Magby (Japanese: ブビィ Buby) is a baby Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into when traded holding a . Biology Magby is a bipedal Pokémon that has a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head is covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, yellow beak. There is a single spike on its back and it has a tapered tail. Its short arms have three clawed fingers, while its feet have only two clawed toes. Magby can breathe 1100 °F (600 °C) flames, and hot embers drip from its mouth. Its health is determined by these flames. Yellow flames show that a Magby is in good health, while flames mixed with a lot of smoke show that it is fatigued. Magby normally lives in . However, it can be seen living in towns. In the anime Major appearances A is one of the best friends of the Pichu Brothers. It has appeared in Pikachu and Pichu, Trouble in Big Town, Of Meowth and Pokémon, Big Meowth, Little Dreams, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic and made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A named Satchel was trying to get his Magby to evolve for the Silver Conference in You're A Star, Larvitar and succeeded. It reappeared in the next episode where it was part of an 's dimension. , a student of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Rustboro City, was with a Magby in Gonna Rule The School!. Another Magby appeared in An Elite Coverup! under the ownership of Roland. Minor appearances A Magby under the ownership of appeared in You Said a Mouthful!. A Trainer's Magby appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. A 's Magby appeared in Dressed for Jess Success! participating in the . A 's Magby appeared in A Marathon Rivalry! participating in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. Pokédex entries . Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga Kiaraway, a Trainer who specializes in collecting Fire-type Pokémon, owns a Magby. It is seen once in Vulpix and Cyndaquil. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Magby is one of the baby Pokémon that escape from the Daycare Center near Goldenrod City in Gligar Glide. Later in Off Course with Corsola, a Magby was seen as one of the Pokémon captured and sent to via the Portable Transfer System. In The Last Battle XIII a Magby was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Pearl fights several Magby at Fuego Ironworks left behind by Team Galactic in Maddening Magby. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Whitney owns a Magby in Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Magby appears in Clefairy Becomes a Father...?! along with its evolved form where it took on . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries , so don't under-estimate it.}} flame. It is said when many appear, it heralds a volcanic eruption.}} |} |} , so don't underestimate it.}} |} |} . It is healthy if it is breathing yellow flames.}} .}} , so don't underestimate it.}} |} |} .}} . Embers escape its mouth and nose when it breathes.}} |} |} . Embers escape its mouth and nose when it breathes.}} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations }} Odd Egg }} |} |} }} |} |} , Stark Mountain |Dual-slot mode|(LeafGreen)}}}} or }} or }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} or }} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Hatch the Fire Egg}} |} |} |area=Camp Starlight }} |area=Secret Storage 8, Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 13, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown}} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Mitonga Road, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Echo Valley, Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 5}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 396}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Faint Attack Magby|English|United States|5|March 22 to April 11, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Faint Attack Magby}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|‡}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30}} |Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . And they have tons of fun at }} |- |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=126 |name2=Magmar |type1-2=Fire |evo2= holding |no3=467 |name3=Magmortar |type1-3=Fire }} Sprites Trivia * Magby has the lowest possible maximum Performance in any given stat of any Pokémon, only capable of reaching 3 stars in any of its five stats. Origin Magby seems to be a combination of a or with a mythical of fire. The spike on its back gives resemblance to a baby . Name origin Magby is a combination of magma (intrusive molten rock) and baby. Buby may be a combination of (a type of sea bird) and baby. In other languages and baby |fr=Magby|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Magby|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Magby|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Magby|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마그비 Magby|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=小鴨嘴龍 / 小鸭嘴龙 Xiǎoyāzuǐlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Duck-billed fiery dragon" |hi=मैगबी Magby|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Магби Magbi|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon de:Magby fr:Magby it:Magby ja:ブビィ pl:Magby zh:鸭嘴宝宝